1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to socket wrenches, and more particularly to the provision of a new socket wrench characterized by a socket member which is adjustable to fit several sizes of bolt heads and/or nuts.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A socket wrench is a wrench frequently used in automotive work, or in similar work where it is often necessary to operate in close or in inaccessible places, because a ratchet handle which requires only a very short swing can be used on it. The sockets are normally supplied in sets to fit standard sized nuts or bolt heads and are readily fitted onto or removed from the handle. The nut or bolt head can be completely tightened or loosened without removing the wrench from the work.
The concept of an adjustable wrench, i.e. a wrench made so that its jaws can be opened or closed to fit the flats of the nut or bolt head to be turned, has been known for a very long time. The monkey wrench and the adjustable open-end wrench are common types of adjustable wrenches.
The main object of the present invention is to provide an adjustable ratchet driven socket type wrench.